Rival
by MapleRose
Summary: What would've happened if Andy was there when they found Neo? AU GSD scenes between Murrue, Neo, and Andy, threeshot. NeoMurrue, hint of AndyMurrue
1. Chapter 1

_Spoiler Warning: Scenes taken place after Phase 33 of SEED_

_AN: since I love the NeoMurrue relationship as well as AndyMurrue potential, it got me wondering, what would've happened if Andy was there when they found Neo? So I wrote some AU scenes regarding that. I was gonna put it all in one shot, but decided to break up the scene according to the approx timeline (about 3 parts)._

* * *

RIVAL  
by MapleRose

---

Part I.

---

"Here"

Murrue raised her head at the voice. There, in front of her desk, stood Andrew Waltfeld, holding out a mug of steaming coffee.

The gesture brought back memories, but still, she accepted the mug, grateful for the warmth it provided and the strong scent invading her mind, talking it temporarily away from the problem at hand.

Andy stood there, watching her, not sure what to do. She wasn't looking at him, but rather at the coffee. Her eyes were red, and there was a pained expression on her tearstained face. He wasn't sure whether to leave her to her thoughts, or stay and say something.

To tell the truth, he had felt a slight disappointment when he heard the analysis of the prisoner they brought on board. He was glad that his comrade had survived, and was alive and well, but he was disappointed because he knew it meant that Murrue would be _his_ once again. Was he jealous? Perhaps. Even though their attachments to their respective loves were strong—Andy had never stopped loving Aisha, and he knew the same went for Murrue—he couldn't help but develop feelings towards the Archangel captain in the two years that they had lived together. Perhaps it wasn't really love, but he had come to care for her and think of her as more than a friend. He knew it wasn't right, and didn't pursue the matter further, but it happened anyway.

In reality though, no matter how much he tried fool himself, he knew that he could never love Murrue, and she would never love him, because she belonged—and always will—to Mwu La Flaga; she could never let go of those feelings for Mwu, even if he was gone forever. The expression presently on her face spoke of it all. Even though it hurt her to see him so different, and the lack of recognition in his face, she still wanted to stay with him. Andy really couldn't compete.

"It, it'll be okay," he spoke hesitantly. The truth was, he didn't know if it would be okay, but he didn't like the sadness in her face, and wanted to take her pain away with words of comfort, if only for a while. Awkwardly, he reached over and gently patted her shoulder, and handed her some tissue to wipe away her tears.

"He'll remember. The genetic evidence is there."

She nodded and smiled, sadly. His words didn't do much to comfort her, but at least he tried.

"Thank you."

Sensing that there was nothing more he could do, and that she wanted to be alone, he moved towards the exit. Pausing at the door, he turned.

"Please don't worry yourself so much about it." With that, he left.

"I'm sorry, Captain Waltfeld," she whispered as he went out.

--

--

--

Andy watched the sleeping man. In appearance, he really did resemble Mwu, except for the scar across his face and the longer hair. It seemed like he never left. Andy only heard what had happened at Jachin Due two years ago—he didn't actually see it happen—but he was still as amazed and mystified as the rest of the crew at this man's amazing survival skills and his sudden appearance—okay, maybe not the survival part, seeing as the Tiger survived a fatal explosion himself.

Presently, the man who called himself Neo was sound asleep. His face was so peaceful and serene, as if he had no idea the amount of pain and sadness the woman down the hall was experiencing because of him.

That thought evoked anger in Andy as he stared at the man in distain. He wanted to shake Neo awake and yell at him, forcing him to remember what he'd done.

_Do you have any idea how much pain you put her through in the last two years? You irresponsible bastard!_

Andy remembered her cries of anguish in the middle of the night after having a bad dream, the tears that seemed to flow endlessly from her amber eyes as she came across a memory, and the sadness that lingered in her haunted features.

_Do you have any idea what you're doing to her?_ he screamed in his mind at the man, _and just when her wound finally started to heal, you come out of nowhere and cause her even more grief! She's crying right now, and you don't even know!_

Andy clenched his fists in anger. He didn't know exactly _what_ Neo said to her, but he'd seen her tears as she rushed out of the infirmary.

_How can you do that to her? _

The Tiger took deep breaths to calm himself down. No, it wasn't exactly his fault. As Kira said, Neo somehow had a different memory, that was why he didn't remember.

He clenched and unclenched his fists. No, he was angry not because Neo didn't remember. He was angry at himself, at the injustice of it all. No matter how he tried to deny it, he was jealous. He was the one there for her for the past two years, he was the one who supported her and helped her heal the pain, yet she still loved _him_, even if he had no clue as to who she was.

The man on the bed stirred and opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he mumbled as he sat up. Then seeing his handcuffs, he remembered.

"I see you're awake, Commander La Flaga," Andy stated, not knowing why he chose to talk to him.

The man sighed in annoyance. "I _told_ you, I'm _not _this commander of yours!" He tried to gesture, but discovered that he couldn't due to the chains. "What's with you people! Why am I still tied up?"

"Because you're still our prisoner."

For a moment, the man glared at the Tiger, anger evident in his eyes. "I'm not liking you people."

Andy narrowed his eyes. This man wasn't like the commander at all; there was something about his attitude that he didn't like. Resisting the urge to punch him, he calmly told the man: "Deal with it."

Andy turned, about to leave, but the other's man's sudden question caught his attention and stopped him.

"Wait!" he called out, "That woman, who is she?"

"The captain." Andy answered simply without turning to face him.

"No, I mean—" he was about to say something, but stopped himself, as if not sure how to clarify himself.

A moment of silence passed. Andy stood rooted to the spot, as if sensing the other man had more to say. And indeed, he did.

"Why was she crying?" he asked quietly, as if talking to himself, "I mean, I didn't think what I said was _that_ rude."

Andy was pleased to hear a hint of remorse in the man's tone. Turning slightly to the other man with a wistful smile, Andy answered quietly, just loud enough for the man to hear, before heading out the door.

"Because she still loves you."

_(to be continued...)_

* * *

_AN: sorry, Andy was kinda ooc there, but I think I'd be angry/envious if I were in his position. and I was listening to "Akasuki no Kurama" while writing this, so it kinda explains why it turned out so dramatic..._

_Also, anyone have a better suggestion of title?_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: round two!_

* * *

Part II

--

Murrue felt torn three ways.

She felt guilty as she sipped her coffee—the brew made especially for her by Andy. She was grateful for Andy's support, both on the battlefield and off. He offered her assurance, and coffee, despite his own silent sadness. He had lost someone close to him, and if anyone could understand what she was feeling, it would be him. Thus, she discussed the matter with Neo with him, never noticing the sadness in his eyes. She was so busy wallowing in her own problems that she forgot to see if he was all right. Or maybe she didn't forget; maybe, she was afraid to look, because it meant she would have to look into her own heart. She'd be lying if she said she didn't care for Andy. In the past two years, they'd become friends, perhaps even more, but neither of them dared to think about that. Instead, they put up a wall of formality between them, still referring to each other by their last names. She felt horribly guilty because he had cared for her so much, yet she didn't do anything for him in return.

Then there's that man, who Murrue refused to call him by name, who was so like Mwu, yet so unlike Mwu. Over the past few months, she saw the blank look in his (familiar) blue eyes slowly being replaced by uncertainty, then kindness. Sometimes, when she looked into those eyes, she couldn't help but glimpse a hint of familiar kindness and love—or maybe it was her imagination, being so persistent and hopeful that this man was her Mwu that it created illusions in her mind. Other times, she saw confusion in his eyes and felt guilty. She felt sorry for him; it must be hard not knowing who you were, and the hope that must've been in her eyes probably hurt him even more. But the worst part was, despite her rational mind constantly telling her not to, she subconsciously felt drawn to him, caring for him more than she would've liked. Was she that stupid? Didn't she ever learn? She buried her past along with her heart, so that she would never make that same stupid mistake ever again. It angered her that once again, she let her guard down so easily and let this man claim her heart, stirring up emotions of the past that she long ago shoved away.

And then there was that guilt, the horrible guilt weighing down her heart, threatening to choke her. She felt she was betraying him, betraying her Mwu's memory.

She remembered the advice she'd given to Miriallia about Tolle and Dearka. But it seemed so difficult to follow her own advice.

"_He'd want you to be happy." _

Murrue let out a bitter chuckle. Happy. That word was so vague. What is happiness? Would she be happy to move on and fall in love with a man who she wanted, yet dreaded, to love? Or would she be happier pushing him away and revel in her memories of the past?

She remembered the days of the past, days of happiness that she'd spent with him, days that would never come again. She remembered clearly his voice, his laughter, his support, and his love, things that man seemed to possess, yet lacking. That's what was so confusing when it came to that man. She seemed to constantly contradict herself when she thought about him and Mwu. But then again, life was a contradiction. They say that history repeats itself—and indeed, it seemed that way; Murrue could see it everywhere around her, both in the political world, and in her own little world—yet it never seemed to repeat the good parts.

Murrue sighed. Why couldn't life be simpler?

She felt torn. Should she take a chance and hope history would replay the parts that she wanted it to?

--

--

Andy strolled through the halls of the Archangel with a mug of coffee in hand. He was looking for Captain Ramius, wanting to discuss their next move with her. He went to the bridge, where he expected her to be, but he found Neo instead, standing at the window, fingers slowly tracing patterns on the cold glass.

Hearing the hiss of the elevator door, Neo turned and mumbled a greeting to Andy before turning back to the window.

Andy was about to leave him be, but there was something on Neo's face as the two men's gazes met that caused him to make his way to where the other man stood.

"Something troubling you?" Andy asked casually as he took a sip of his coffee.

Neo didn't answer, just stared out at the port of Orb. But Andy could clearly see that something was bothering him.

The two men were silent. Andy glanced at the man standing beside him and noted that he had changed a lot in the past few months. He seemed to have lost that contemptuous attitude of when he was first brought on board and took on a grave one. He looked so lost and confused that Andy almost felt sorry for him.

"This place," Neo broke the silence, "It seems so familiar, yet unfamiliar. It's like I've been here before, but it wasn't really me. I don't know what to think anymore."

Neo looked down, eyes full of sadness, "I, I came back when she told me to leave. I shouldn't have done that; I'm probably causing her more pain by staying here."

"But the fact that you came back means you care about her, and the fact that she let you stay with her," Andy looked away and swallowed, "Means she cares about you as well."

Neo looked up, eyes full of surprise. He never thought about it that way.

"You think so?"

Andy nodded slowly with a sad smile.

Neo let out a sigh. "I don't. I get the feeling that she still loves this 'Mwu', and I must be reminding her of it every moment."

Andy couldn't help but let out an ironic chuckle. "But you _are_ Mwu. Everyone knows that, the captain included, even if she may not be willing to admit it."

"But that's just it! I'm not sure if I am him or not. I'm not sure _who_ I am anymore," Neo looked down, seeming to collect himself by pushing his doubts and confusion aside for now.

"And what if I'm not? What if I won't become him? What then?"

Andy turned to the man beside him and gave him a reassuring smile, though his eyes held a hint of sadness.

"I don't think that matters anymore."

* * *

_AN: hmm, I think this is turning out longer than I originally planned... think there may be more than three parts..._

_anyway, I really wished Andy and Neo would have some interaction, but I think they purposely got rid of Andy before Neo came on board... oh well... means I'll have to write my own then!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: last part_

* * *

Part III

---

"Waltfeld-san? Are you, are you okay with this?"

"Hmm?" the ex-Zaft commander turned to the Coordinator boy beside him. He was so lost in thought that he was slightly startled by his suddenly appearance, and sudden question.

Lowering his coffee mug, he glanced at the boy quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Kira turned away, slightly embarrassed. "I mean, with Mwu-san being here, and everything…"

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

Kira looked back, somewhat concerned. "I mean, he doesn't remember, and Murrue-san…" he trailed off, not sure whether to say it or not. "And you really care for her, don't you…" he mumbled, not sure how Andy would react.

But he just took a sip of coffee, smirked, and asked casually, "Has anyone told you that you're a nosy kid?"

"Actually…" Kira smiled slightly at a memory from Colony Mendel. But he trailed off, eyes clouding over. He shook his head to clear it.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried. I thought everyone would be happy if I brought Mwu-san back. But I never thought…"

"Who says I'm not happy about it?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

"So…you're fine with this?" asked Kira uncertainly.

Andy patted the boy on the back. "Don't worry, nobody blames you for bringing him back. In fact, we're all grateful. Especially Captain Ramius."

Kira smiled, grateful for the assurance. "Thank you Waltfeld-san."

As Kira left, Andy whispered in a sad, barely audible voice, "Now if only you can bring Aisha back for me…"

He turned back to the window, staring out at the cold waters. He sipped his coffee, suddenly missing his warm desert and his Aisha's warm smile. Maybe that was why he was attracted to Captain Ramius, because her smile reminded him of Aisha's.

But she wasn't Aisha, and he could no longer pretend that she was, the reality of everything reminded him of that. But oddly, he wasn't devastated about it. In fact, he was sort of relieved. He could practically see Aisha scolding him.

"_You're too kind, Andy, too generous."_

He shrugged. _Nothing wrong with that. _

He saw Aisha shake her head, teasingly warning him.

"_But you'll lose out a lot that way." _

_How can I lose something I never had in the first place? _he answered matter-of-factly.

She sighed in surrender. "_Oh Andy, you just don't get it, do you…" _

--

Andy watched from a distance as Murrue's relationship with Neo grew. The other man seemed much more at ease now, as if returning to his old self that they all knew well. Andy felt somewhat left out, no longer needed, as Murrue seemed to spend more and more time with Neo, talking and laughing with the blond man in ways that Andy had never seen her do with him. In front of Andy, she was always so poised, so reserved, so much the role of a responsible warship captain. Even when she was happy, she did not smile as she did now. Andy realised that only _he_ could make her truly smile, that only _he_ could make her truly happy. And there was nothing else to do but watch them together from the shadows, feeling content that she had found her happiness.

_See, Aisha? I never had it in the first place. _

He saw Aisha shake her head sadly.

"_What about you Andy…" _

He shrugged. _That's my fate I guess. _

--

"Good morning," greeted Andy as he handed the Archangel captain her favourite kind of coffee. "At least, I think it's morning. Hard to tell these days. The water blocks out everything."

She laughed as she took the mug. "Yes it's morning."

"So," Andy glanced around, "You're alone." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Her smile tightened. "Yes, well, he's not," she stammered, looking away.

Andy became silent, letting it drop.

The two sat in the cafeteria in silence, feeling rather awkward.

"You know, I'm happy for you, Captain Ramius."

She looked somewhat startled as she returned his gaze. She bit her lip, unsure of how to respond.

"Thank you," she answered finally.

They fell silent again as they stared at each other. Andy didn't need words to understand what she really wanted to say.

"_I'm sorry Captain Waltfeld," _her troubled marigold eyes told him.

He shook his head. "_I'm fine with it," _his dark blue eyes answered.

She smiled, somewhat sadly, but genuinely.

"_Thank you for everything."_

--

--

Captain Waltfeld of the Eternal sighed in relief as he heard that the signals from the Justice and Freedom have been confirmed. It seemed that the pink princess shared this sentiment.

Everyone was relieved that the ceasefire had been called. They were sick and tired of fighting yet another pointless war.

As the chaos of the battle subsided, the Clyne Faction met together to decide what to do next. Captain Ramius' face appeared on the monitor, inviting Andy to come to the Archangel to celebrate. It felt eerily like déjà vu to him, except this time, this time, she was smiling instead of in tears. Because this time, she wasn't alone. He spotted the blond man standing next to her. Something about him seemed different as he gazed at her.

He accepted her invitation and made his way out of the Eternal bridge. There would be time for questions and stories later.

--

"Ah, Captain Waltfeld!" her voice greeted him as he entered the Archangel bridge.

"Hey," he answered. "That sure was something, wasn't it?"

She sighed. "Yes, but I'm glad that's over."

The blond man beside her gently rubbed her shoulder in assurance. She noticed and turned to him with her warm smile. He smiled in return, gazing lovingly at her.

Immediately, Andy knew what had happened. He was a bit surprised, yet he wasn't surprised at all.

This wasn't Neo Lorrnoke standing beside her, it was Mwu La Flaga.

Andy was happy that Murrue finally had him back, but he was also somewhat sad and slightly hurt due to selfish reasons.

"Guess you'll be moving out now," Andy commented casually.

"Eh?" she looked back at him, startled at the sudden inquisition, before nodding shyly.

Andy thought he saw a shadow of surprise and doubt cross the blond man's face at the exchange, but didn't say anything.

--

Andy walked down the hallway of the Archangel, heading for the cafeteria. The celebrations had died down, and they were taking a break from the preparations for the peace talks.

"Captain Waltfeld!" a voice called from behind him as he reached the entrance to his destination.

The person in question stopped and turned, seeing La Flaga heading towards him.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked the blond man.

Andy shrugged. "Sure."

They sat down at a table across from each other. Andy waited patiently for the other man to decide on what to say.

"Uh, I have to say," he finally started, somewhat embarrassed, "It came as quite a shock for me to learn that you and Murrue have been living together for the past two years."

"I'll bet it was," Andy laughed. "But don't worry, there was nothing of that sort between us."

Mwu looked somewhat surprised at the other man's frankness. Then he laughed too, at himself for worrying over nothing.

"Murrue told me that you took care of her in my…absence. And well," he turned to Andy with a grateful smile, "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for her."

Andy smiled. "I should be thanking her. She was the one who kept me company and helped me move on."

Move on? Then Mwu suddenly remembered seeing a picture of a blue-haired woman, and recalled faintly that she had been his girlfriend who had died protecting him in the previous war. All of a sudden, it didn't seem fair that he and Murrue were getting a second chance, yet Andy couldn't.

"I think that was the reason we actually decided to live together," Andy explained softly. "We were in similar situations and had an unsaid understanding. I didn't want to suffer alone, and I didn't want her to suffer alone either. She needed a place to stay, so I invited her to live with me."

Mwu listened in silence, feeling that guilt again, for hurting her.

"Do you," he asked Andy quietly, "Do you ever blame her for what she did?" Then he added softly, as if to clarify himself, "Because sometimes, sometimes I think Murrue blames me for leaving her."

Andy shook his head. "You _want_ to blame them, be angry at them, for leaving you behind, for causing you so much anguish and guilt, for causing you nightmares and tears, but when you actually try to, you find that you _can't_. Because you loved them, and still do. I can never blame Aisha, or hate her, for what she did, even if I get frustrated sometimes. I just can't bring myself to feel that way even if I tried." He looked up at Mwu with a gentle smile, "And I'm sure Captain Ramius feels the same way. I _know_ she does."

Mwu smiled in thanks, feeling relieved at those words, and the two fell silent again.

"I gotta say, it was quite a surprise to see you show up at Berlin," Andy changed the subject, chuckling slightly.

Mwu raised his eyebrow sarcastically. "Then I guess you know how we felt to see you show up all of a sudden on the Eternal," he chuckled. "We seem to have a lot in common."

"Yeah…more than you'd know," mumbled Andy in answer. He wasn't sure if he wanted Mwu to hear that or not.

"So," Mwu started, wanting to break the silence seeping in between them. "Was I a jerk when I first returned here?" He looked guilty as he recalled making Murrue cry.

"Oh, most definitely," Andy replied with a grin. "Many times I've had to bite back the urge to punch you."

Mwu laughed. "Well, thank you for being honest. I remember you looked quite angry with me when I first came here. Now I understand why," he chuckled, somewhat nervously.

Andy shrugged. "But, you came back at Orb. So I guess that counts for something. Besides, it wasn't entirely your fault." Then his tone turned serious as he stared at Mwu, "But, if you ever try to pull something like that again, I won't be able to forgive you so easily." He grinned wryly at the other man, who returned the gesture.

"Don't worry, I won't forgive myself next time either."

"Well, take care of her, would ya?" Andy stood up to leave. "Oh, and one more thing," he turned to the blond man, who looked surprised at his next comment, "Don't forget to invite me to the wedding."

END

* * *

_AN: boy, I haven't updated this forever, 'cause I couldn't figure out a couple of scenes for a while._

_I know I said last chap that this was gonna be more than 3 parts, because I planned for more scenes, but I decided to put all of the scenes together in one chapter (besides, 3 is a good number...)_

_aww, poor Andy, I really do feel sorry for him, he's left all alone again... but I think he'll manage. I really love Andy/Aisha too, and sometimes wish they could have a second chance too..._

_I've always thought that Andy and Mwu are a lot alike, in their personalities and preferences, perhaps more than they realise. (In case you didn't pick it up, Mwu was the first one to tell Kira he was "a nosy kid" in Colony Mendel)_

_Some of the stuff was taken/re-written from my other Andy stories, "Over Coffee" and "Forbidden", like the after-war scene, and some things in Andy's conversation with Mwu (which I really liked writing, because they're so alike)._

_Well, hoped you liked my 3-shot. and spare a review?_


End file.
